1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet tip of a slotted screwdriver having improved engagement with a slot of a fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical slotted screwdriver includes a cabinet tip for engaging with a slot on a fastener (e.g., a screw). Nevertheless, a slotted screw screwdriver often can only be used for driving a fastener of a certain slot size. If the slot is too large for the cabinet tip, the screwdriver is apt to be disengaged from the fastener. If the user forcibly inerts the cabinet tip into a slot that is too narrow for the cabinet tip, the slot wall will be damaged.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, in actual use of a slotted screwdriver 70, the slot 161 of the fastener 16 to be tightened or loosened might have an alien object (e.g., a small particle) 60 such that the cabinet tip 71 cannot be in fitting contact with the slot walls. As a result, the driving torque is insufficient and the driving is not smooth. Even if the slot 161 of the fastener 16 has no alien object therein, the user must be cautious to avoid inclination of the screwdriver 70 shown in FIG. 2. More specifically, the cabinet tip 71 tends to disengage from the slot 161 during driving if the side wall 72 of the cabinet tip 71 is not at a right angle with the bottom wall of the slot 161. However, inclination of the screwdriver 70 is inevitable in some cases, e.g., the fastener 16 is located in a place difficult to access and operate.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved slotted screwdriver that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.